galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Tales of the Universe : Yoistal part 2
1- Even here at the main concourse of Belle Station , the almost four meter tall woman with incredibly long legs and red horns growing out of her forehead garnered much attention. This was of course due to her perfect human female shape and the fact that she chose to wear a truly skin tight greenish one piece suit that contrasted with her long orange hair and left little to imagination what was underneath that millimeter thick material. She stalked past an almost equally tall Stick in full feather regalia and simply stepped over the heads of a Holdian family that scurried with luggage and a gaggle of kids towards the Clipper ship terminal of Gray Lines Incorporated on the other side of the busy concourse. The woman was an Andorian Devil , a sub species of the Andorians . The Andorian Devils were a tiny civilization most Union citizen had never heard of. She now had crossed the open concourse and approached a very diverse group of beings standing before an Arthur’s Swine and Dine . There was a hippopotamus like Belanorm , wearing the light brown uniform of a Science Corps member . Right next to the big gray Belanorm stood a member of the Homo Atlantis race. During the long distant years of unrestricted DNA tampering, a cross breed between Dolphins and humans was created. Today they were a recognized species of their own. The tall four armed Shiss with his back turned and studying field screen display menu of the restaurant was quite unusual despite the now common sight of Shiss Union members. The Andorian Devil knew he had a black throat. The only known Black throat on Union side and perhaps the only Black throat alive. The human shaped woman with fiery red skin, black hair and a decorative disc shaped jewelry decorated piece that covered most of her lower face would have been seen as very tall, and reaching almost 220 centimeters without the tall platform soled boots she always wore. She was a Dai woman . Everyone knew of the Dai males, but Dai Than women were still as rare to be seen in public as an honest Kermac . The Equestrian who looked like a very muscular upright walking Terran Horse held a bucket sized plastic cup with some sort of sugary drink. Only during basic training he was forced to be without his beloved soda drinks. The group also contained a small Daoine , a monstrous Botnaar and a deadly handsome Ebony Elfin . The demon worshipping Andorian Devil, known to attend ceremonies where humans were sacrificed, scooped up the rat like Daoine, much like a girl would take a doll from a shelf and hugged and kissed the now quite embarrassed looking Daoine. “Cut that out, Paymona !” While the Dioban sounded angry it was clear that he fully enjoyed the hug and the loving attention of the incredibly tall woman. The black throat Shiss, wearing an elaborate scarf to hide his throat color turned from the menu display. “I am sure Mangar will be late as usual. Could we not start eating, I am hungry and reading these offerings raised my appetite to astronomical levels.” “Maybe don’t put me down, Paymona. If Ferzazz is that hungry he might consider me for an appetizer.” A human also in science corps uniform, but with black panels and Union Fleet Captain rank pins on his collar came out of the restaurant with a broad grin on his face. “I am not late, I was way too early. My space bus skipped a stop, so I decided to treat myself to a few appetizers.” The Belanorm pushed the black throat Shiss with a strong shove right past the robotic advertisement pig that was waving and welcoming customers and into the restaurant. “Since we are all complete let’s get you inside before you decide to eat our engineer.” “I didn’t even look at Roner . ..” The group settled around a large table inside and ordered food. While the food was served, the Homo Atlantian who really looked like a walking dolphin and wearing the same type of moisture suits the Ult used; said. “Now would be a good time to tell us why we are actually here.” “Maybe we need to congratulate him first, he was promoted to Captain as it seems like.” The big Bothnar said, participating in the conversation for the first time. The equally big Equestian, who also hasn’t said anything so far, finally decided what kind of soda he wanted. “Well we are all back together and I have a feeling his promotion has something to do with it.” The Ebony Elfin smacked his forehead in a very human gesture. ”No kidding Warox , your deductive powers are simply amazing. Official fleet transfer orders aren’t used just for a reunion of Academy mates.” The human with the Captain rank on his collar gave them all a long almost loving look. “Oh how much I have missed you guys.” He waited as the pig costumed waiter had placed the orders before them and then said. “Yes they made me Captain, just 3 weeks ago and I got my first Command waiting here at Belle Station . It’s a new ship and as its first Captain I had the privilege to request my senior officer crew. That is why you all here, my requests were approved by Fleet personnel.” The Dai Than Woman did not order anything as she would have had to remove her face cover and that was still something she felt very uncomfortable with in public. It was even difficult for her to speak to anyone outside her family pod, but she had managed to get through the academy . When she was wearing uniform she was more easily able to shed the complicated and deep cultural restriction Dai society placed on their women. She also considered the other beings around the table her best friends. She cursed her own decision to travel and meet her friends in civilian attire. The fierce looking Black Throat Shiss put his clawed hand on hers and padded it, he like everyone on the table knew of her difficulties while he said to the human. “I am deeply pleased that we are back together. The last year was not very pleasant for me in terms of assignments. Your request rescued me from another NAVINT assignment.” Mangar , who hated his last name and insisted that he was addressed with his first name only, gestured across the pile of food, “Let us eat first. I explain the rest after we received our ship and we are all in uniform.” The Dai Woman spoke. “Are we going to join the war?” “I can’t discuss details of our mission here in public Hyriee-Hi , but out new ship is not a war ship.” Ferzazz finished his fourth rib burger, squeezing his reptilian eyes in obvious bliss. “The All Black be damned, these rib things alone are worth being a Union Citizen .” He did not chew like humans did as his maw did not feature any molars but chomped and swallowed large bites. He suddenly stopped and said. “Don't look or turn around but I think Commodore Krabbel just walked in.” Of course they turned anyway and watched as huge Archa spider scurried in. Mangar was a true Union Citizen with virtually no bias towards any life form, but of all Union species he knew he found the Archa still the most disturbing and scary. The large spider wore Union Fleet black and had the rank insignia of a Commodore. There was only one Archa Commodore in the entire fleet, and no Archa more famous in the Union than Krabbel. Almost every kid in the Union and most certainly every Union officer knew about the exploits and adventures of the legendary USS Tigershark and her crew. Only the eternal Warrior was more famous than that crew, of which this Commodore was part of from the beginning, all the way back to 5020 . The Daoine whispered. “My grandfather was aboard the USS Devastator as part of a Committee to decide if we Daoine should join the Union. He never got tired of telling us the story of the fight between Olafson and Har-Hi . Commodore Krabbel was part of the Olafson crew even back then” The spider had approached the counter and they could hear him order ice Cream . Not that the order taker behind the counter would have needed to be told, the person in the pig costume also recognized the spider. The very being responsible for making Arthur’s soft serve ice cream as famous as the ribs and burgers they sold. A swarm of kids almost immediately surrounded the big spider, completely unafraid. Krabbel’s popularity with the civilian population came from the immensely popular Virtu Vid shows that have been made based on the log book of the USS Tigershark and of the several interviews and talk show appearances of Krabbel. They watched the spider as he got ice cream for all the kids, and it was clear to anyone present just how much the scary looking spider loved the attention of the kids. The famous spider turned and waved two of his legs and approached the Black throat Shiss. “I never forget a vibration. you are the Black Throat we found in the dungeon of the White Dune Palace , right? Ferzezz, Ferzuzz or something like that, right?” “That was my father, Sir. It was him you saved a little over 25 years ago. I am Lt. Ferzazz, his oldest nestling. Sir it is an honor like no other to meet you in person.” Krabbel waved his first arm pair in back and forth. “If your father told you anything about me, you should know that I am not really big into this hero worship and honor thing and I am a Commodore now and give a hoot about regulations, call me Krabbel, tell me about your father and how is he doing? “ Krabbel squeezed one of the ice cream cones between his upper fangs and then added. “Come to think of, we never really were too diligent when it came to regulations.” “My father is doing well, he is enjoying a desk job at NAVINT HQ after being in the field for quite a while, Sir; I uh…mean Krabbel .” “Well nice to hear he is doing fine. Mao is going to be delighted, I am sure. Well I need to be on my way, Circuit is shopping and I promised Har-Hi to keep an eye on him, otherwise he buys the whole station.” The Dai woman whispered. “The Hi lord is here?” Krabbel was already turning to the exit. “Yes he is, he and his big boat the USS Dominator , but no worries he is not on the station. They just gave him command over that thing and a mutual friend of ours has taken a break from being a God to cong…ah but that is not for here and now. Just don’t worry Dai Woman, my friend Har-Hi is the most Dai of all Dai but he is also a Union Citizen and a Union Officer through and through and so are you. Think about that should you ever do meet him.” The group at the table was still in awe and they could see the famous spider meeting chrome skinned X101 , loaded with boxes and bags. No question that had to be Admiral Circuit , also a member of that legendary Olafson Gang and as famous as Krabbel. Mangar whistled and said to Ferzazz . “Your father was rescued by them?” “My father is the All Black, the real one. Captain Olafson freed him and killed the All White . It’s a long story and most of it is still classified as we are technically still at war with the Shiss Empire . Mangar looked at his wrist PDD . “Well let’s meet at berth 22 dock eight in 2 hours and in Uniform. I can’t wait to see my new ship for the first time.” --“”— Paymona had her head tilted up and her fists stemmed into her hips. “Well, whatever it is, it’s big.” The Equestran also looking up examining the cylindrical shaped space ship before them,”it is also quite ugly if you ask me. Is that really a Union built ship?” Dock eight of this Gigamon station was a breathtaking cavernous hangar able to accommodate 4 full sized Union Battle ships , or a huge number of smaller ships. That this dock was man made and only one of 24 such docks was truly amazing. The ten friends who had completed the Academy together and served aboard the USS Devastator as Midshipmen standing on a slide belt carrying them towards a cylindrical space ship. Its exterior was not as smooth as Union ships usually were, but had large doors on the side, some sort of ring near the top. She had eight ISAH pods and the name USS Discovery was stenciled on her side, next to a Union Flag. It was now almost exactly 1400 hours as they reached the extended IST shaft near the center of the ships underside. There was a Union Fleet Admiral , two beings in the light brown uniform of the Science Corps and eight Marines of the Union Expeditionary Marine Corps . Right after they stepped of the slide belt, Mangar called them to attention. The Admiral was a Shiss and his purple throat folds clearly showing. Only Shiss or someone knowing their body language in great detail would have noticed the unconscious display of fear in the Admirals tail position as he noticed the Black Throat Lieutenant. The Admiral’s voice was as steady and normal.” Good afternoon Captain Princess ., I see you had a chance to meet with your senior staff already.” He made an inviting gesture towards the IST. “Everyone at ease. Let us go aboard for the formal part and then we can discuss the details of your mission.” --“”— While the out side shape of the ship did not conform to the usual Uniform design of Union fleet vessels; the inside was most certainly made to Union specs, down to the last detail. There was the little transparent material bubble filled with a little bit of Ulta ocean water . A bubble like this was permanently installed into the bulkhead of all official Union ships, right next to the main Air lock or main access point to the ship. It had no practical purpose, but It symbolized the fact that all Union ships operated with the full authority of the Ult. Floors were covered with mustard yellow carpet , perhaps the most recognizable feature to any Union Fleet member and clear signal that this ship was indeed a Union fleet unit. The ship smelled brand new and was eerily empty. A ship of this size would need a sizeable crew to operate efficiently, but they met no one on their way to the bridge. Captain Mangar Princess followed the Admiral and his entourage onto the bridge of this ship. Mangar was human Terran by race affiliation, but identified himself as a Bridger . His family lived on Bridge station 167 for centuries. Bridge Station 167 was Union wide known for its Terran medieval reenactment society and theme park. It was good business and brought tourists by the millions every year. The real medieval times on Pre Astro Earth lasted from around the 5th to the 15th century. The reenactment society and amusement park on Bridge Station 167, also known as The Palace existed for almost 1400 years and developed into its own quite real society. His family had always been responsible for the Princess characters and it evolved into their last name. He couldn’t possibly count the jokes they made at Union school and later at the academy . This was perhaps the most important even in his life and most certainly so in his career as Union fleet officer, receiving the command over a ship and the right to be called Starship captain , yet he could see or perhaps imagined the hidden grin of the men standing in attention next to the Shiss admiral. The Admiral said. “Only a few days ago , a Committee of Union Captains grilled you and gave you the final test and recommended your promotion to Starship Captain of the United Stars of the Galaxies spatial navy. This recommendation has been accepted and your commission was signed and approved by the Admiral of the Fleet . But what is a Starship captain without a ship? “ He stepped closer . “Captain Mangar Princess, by the power bestowed upon me by Fleet Command and by the laws and decisions of our Assembly and thus the will of our Citizens. I hereby have the great honor to bestow upon you the command over the USS Discovery with all rights and privleges that come with this posting. On this day March the 5th 5020 , I ask you Captain Mangar Princess do you accept this commission and charge?” “I, Captain Mangar Princess hereby accept the commission and charge over the United Stars Ship Discovery.” After official handshaking and gratulations , the Admiral asked the new captain and his senior staff to join him in the bridge conference room to discuss the ship status and the mission --“”— The Admiral, his entourage and the ten young officers had settled in the large conference room attached to the bridge. In some battle ship this was called the War room , other ships called it the situation room and some called it the Den , making a reference to the now famous Pirate Den of the USS Tigershark. “Before we begin with the business at hand, Captain Princess why don’t you introduce us to your senior staff as it appears Fleet Command has approved of your personnel requests.” Mangar got up . “ To my right is Cmdr Paymona Legion my XO . The Equestran next to her, will be my OPS officer , Lt.Cmdr Warox . Sitting on the table over there is my Chief Engineer Lt. Roner . To my left is Lt. Ferzazz , Security . Next we have Helm, Lt. Sotyree and to the left of the Ebony Elfin Helmsman our Navigator Balthasar Blacksea . The tactical department is headed by Lt. Hiptote , the Botnaar . Next to you Admiral is Lt. Hyriee-Hi who will be the Senior Science Officer And finally Lt. Hebin , our Belanorm will be the Communications lead.” After acknowledging the new Captain and his introduction, the Admiral said.” I am Admiral Kozzze , Senior Lead of the Union Fleet – Science Council liaison office and with me are Professor Linsee Linseed , as you can see Leedei and Dr. Yuma from Venus .” The Admiral waited for a moment and then got up. “Since all formalities are out of the way, let us get down to business. This is going to be a longer briefing, so bear with me.” He gestured towards the center of the table and a three dimensional scale image of the ship appeared. “This is your ship the USS Discovery. She is the first in a new class of HALD explorers . Not as big and not as heavily armed as the ones we mostly use in the Andromeda galaxy , but she is still a thousand meters tall and has a main diameter of 300 meters. Unlike true explorers , she is well armed and shielded. Main feature is her ability to exchange ISAH pods on her own , without the need for a dry dock. This, large tanks and a highly efficient refinery gives her a range of 15,000 light years or better. She isn’t slow either for a ship of this size and accelerates with 600 klicks to the second. As an Explorer she has extended lab facilities and the best sensor package our society can come up with.” He pointed at two dome shaped hubs on the side. “Yes she carries the latest in Translocator Tech and the large Kilo load cannon is Matter Elevator enabled.” Paymona crossed her arms. “Somehow I have the feeling we are not going to explore Union space . Under what authority are we operating, Fleet, Science Corps or is this a spook mission of NAVINT? “ "I understand your sentiment Commander , and your opposition to NAVINT is well documented . It might surprise you but I agree with some of your reasons. No this is not a NAVINT mission . It is a scientific expedition and under the authority of the Science Council , but as this is an armed ship that has considerable fire power, the ship is a Union Fleet ship on loan to the Science Corps .” The human science corps member from Venus waved his hand towards the Admiral and said.” It might be a good time to come to the reason for this mission and expedition.” He paused a moment. “Has anyone of you ever heard of the Yoistal ?” Category:Fragments